1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing and displaying apparatus for objects such as eye glasses, pencils and the like, and more particularly to a securing device that defines a surface for displaying indicia and a hoop member that extends around an object to secure the device to that object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Placing indicia on objects such as eye glasses and pencils typically involves attaching stickers and other indicia bearing elements to the objects with adhesive or other suitable securing means. It may also involve forming the objects with integral display structures. And, it may further involve securing display devices to the objects. The indicia may include decorative designs, logos, slogans, etc.
It is desirable, to have the ability to easily apply indicia to an object, just as easily remove it from that object, and then apply it to a different object. Thus, a device providing display space for indicia should be interchangeable. A device which allows an object to display indicia should also facilitate the securing of the object to a support.
The securing and displaying apparatus of the present invention does, indeed, allow the application of indicia to an object and the easy removal of indicia from the object. It cooperates with a wide variety of objects, including glasses, pencils and pens. This apparatus also allows the securing of the object to a support. It is a simple construction that one may easily and inexpensively construct, assemble and use. It further provides effective and continuous securing of the object with which it operates.